The BAU's new assignment: Find Jack, the Guardian
by rosenquist
Summary: Little Danny hire the BAU to help him find Jack his guardian. Kidfic. Warnings: None well except from mentioning a past serial killer


The BAU's new assignment: Find Jack, the Guardian

Warnings: None

Summary: Little Danny hire the BAU to help him find Jack.

Category: Kidfic, aware Daniel. Crossover with Criminal Minds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Stargate SG1 or Criminal Minds.

A/N: Not beta'd sorry. Yeah I know I have been neglecting my other stories a lot. RL is really a bitch to me at the moment. I really hope to finish every one of my WIPs soon, hopefully this year. I'm really sorry.

Agent Gideon was sitting on Dr. Reid's desk while discussing about how to think outside the box. As once again Dr. Reid, the boy genius, had lost a game of chess. Neither Dr. Reid nor Agent Gideon noticed a small figure that was heading their way. Neither did other agents who were at the bull pen working.

"Are you Agent Gideon?" Gideon could hear a small voice say. He looked around and couldn't see anyone. "I'm down here Agent Gideon."

Gideon then looked down and saw a small boy standing there in the middle of the bull pen of the FBI. Gideon got off the table and bend down so he was face to face with the boy. "Yes I am Agent Gideon. What's your name and how did you get in here?"

Dr. Reid looked curious at the boy while wondering the same thing as Gideon asked.

"I have my ways. My name is Daniel. You helped m... my dad before when he was a boy. You saved his life. So I wanted to ask if you want to help me too."

Gideon smiled fondly at the boy. "I did? What's your dad's name? And where is he?"

Daniel looked down at the floor. "He's MIA."

Gideon frowned. "He is? Is that why you want my help?"

"His name is Daniel Jackson. You saved him when he was nine from a serial killer. I wish you could help me as you helped my dad. But sadly you can't. What I want to ask you is to find Jack for me."  
Just when the boy Daniel was about to ask Gideon to find Jack for him, Hotch appeared in the bull pen. "What is a child during here in the bull pen?" He then looked at the boy. "Jack? What is Jack to you?"

"I'm Daniel. Jack is my guardian. We were out for a walk… I attend to wondering off so I got separated from him. And that's why my Jack allows me to have a cell phone on me, so I can contact him and the other way around when we get separated. I tried to call him but the line was dead. I know something is wrong. Please help me find him. So are you going to take my case?"

Hotch couldn't say no to those bright blue eyes. He looked over at JJ. "What do you say Agent Jareau? Should we take this case?" He asked with a smile to let her know she had to say yes. She smiled back and nodded. "Yes, this case should be our high priority.

Daniel jumped exited. "Thank you! I wanted to contact Jack's boss, but as you are the closest I thought it was best to ask you for help."

"Shouldn't we call the child services?" Dr. Reid asked.

Daniel paled. "No!"

"But it's the law." Reid told Daniel.

"I know, but my dad went from foster home to foster home. I don't want to relive that again."

All the agents looked at him surprised. "Relive that again?"

"Well… I haven't been through foster care… yeah Jack is my guardian, but he's my dad's best friend. But I know what it was like for my dad in foster care. I have most of his memories."

"His memories?" Morgan asked confused.

"Yes. Haven't you heard of genetic memories?" Daniel asked him.

Morgan looked shocked at him. It was like being infront of Reid, but in a smaller form.

Reid gave them a speech about genetic memories. That got Daniel's attention and went over to him. "What's your name?"

"Uhmm… Dr. Reid." Reid said as he wasn't used to be around kids.

"How many doctor grates do you have and in which field?" Daniel asked curious.

Reid told him. "Very interesting. My dad has as many as you have. When I grow up I want to get more. Maybe even become a real doctor so that I can heal people… or maybe not… I hate needles." Daniel said and shivered.

The BAU team laughed at that. Daniel gave a sign to Reid that he wanted to be picked up. But Reid didn't know that so Hotch had to tell him, as Hotch was a dad he knew the signs. Reid was surprised that a child wanted to sit on his lap, but he gently but in an odd way got Daniel up on his lap. "Read me a story Dr. Reid. Please. Not a child story. Something you liked to be read to. I guess you're like me, who likes reading about history and other stuff."

"Y-yes. I do." Reid said surprised.

Morgan and Hotch were surprised that the Reid effect wasn't kicking in, in this case. Maybe that was because that boy was a genius like Reid.

Gideon went to his office to find a certain picture. He smiled at the photo. The boy in the photo looked a lot like the boy that was in the bull pen, but taller and older. But the boy had the same bright blue eyes that was showing a bright intelligent. He then went back down to the bull pen. He showed his team the photo. They looked from the photo to the boy on Reid's lap.

"Daniel, tell us everything you know about Jack first, before Dr. Reid tell you a story." Hotch said.

The boy nodded and did as he was asked. "Prentiss. Take Daniel's cell phone down to Garcia and asked her to trace Jack's phone and to check if there are any description of Jack O'Neil, that has been admitted to the hospital."

Prentiss nodded and took the phone and went to Garcia's world.

While Reid read Daniel a story Gideon and Hotch enjoyed looking at them as they weren't used to see Reid with a child. "Dr. Reid has always reminded me about Daniel, Daniel junior's father. I've always wondered what happened to Daniel. I wish I had kept in contact with him and made sure he came in a stable home."

Hotch nodded sadly. "It sadly comes with the job, Jason."

Reid panicked when Daniel suddenly got heavy and the boy's breathing had changed. "Gideon. Is he okay?" He asked worried.

Gideon gave a small laugh. "He's asleep, Spencer."

"Oh." Reid said surprised.

"Haha. You bored him to death, pretty boy."

Reid looked irritated at Morgan.

"No he didn't. He's just exhausted." Hotch said. "And it looks like he feels safe in Dr. Reid's arms."

Reid beamed at that. "Really?"

Hotch smiled. "Yes, really."

Luckily Garcia was able to find Jack O'Neill. He was admitted at the hospital after a hit and run. He was still unconscious but will recover fully in due time. Garcia was also able give Hotch a number to a General Hammond from the Air Force. Hotch called him and informed him of the situation. General Hammond told him that he would send a Colonel Samantha Carter and T Murray to pick the boy up.

A while later Daniel woke up and was a little embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep. And he tried to convince the BAU team that he usually didn't need to take naps, but failed miserably. He then talked a mile a minute about pyramids and ancient Egypt. For once Reid was speechless he now had a feeling how his teammates felt when he babbled on about statistics.

Morgan laughed at that and thought that it was poetic justice.

Daniel smiled brightly when he saw Sam and Teal'c enter. He got off Reid's lap and ran to them and jumped up into Teal's arms. "Sam! T… Murray! You're here!"

"Yes, we are DanielJacksonJunior."

Daniel hugged him and got into Sam's arms. "Are we going to see Jack now?" Daniel asked hopefully."Of course. Say good bye to your new friend and then we're off." Sam answered him.

"Okay." Daniel got out of Sam's arms and then hugged every team member of the BAU. "Thank you so much for your help. Hope we can be friends."

The women aww'd at the innocence of the young boy. And they all agreed that they wanted to meet again in a better circumstances. When the boy was gone the BAU team felt good. For once their case hadn't been as tough and horrible as most cases.

Garcia had a secretively plan to find Daniel Jackson junior's father, she'd have a shock of her life if she knew were Daniel Jackson 'senior' really was and would freak out for sure.

The End


End file.
